Christmas Loves
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: Christmas is coming and all threw the town, love was everywhere to be found. So what happens when love comes to Stars Hallow's BadBoy? L/L/C D/R/T J/K Jess/Luke friendship
1. Default Chapter

Title: Christmas Loves  
  
Rating: PG-13 for bad words!  
  
Paring: D/R/T L/L J/K Luke/Jess friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the WB, so don't sue me!  
  
Summary: It's getting towards Christmas and Stars Hallow is getting all set up for the happy holiday! The stockings are hung, the tree is up, and loves is in the air... and when the new girl in town makes her heart into a cretin bad boy, there maybe a little more love in the air.  
  
Authors Note: My first Gilmore story, so please be nice to me. =D  
  
Dedication: To my little sister, Beth, who always believed in m and who really LOVES Gilmore Girls. I love you little sister, and I pray that you will become a wonderful Godly woman. May all your dreams come true.  
  
~~  
  
Jess frowned as he gazed out the window in his classroom. It was a snowy day and he was stuck in school. He should've skipped before school started. He glanced at the clock. Those ten minutes seemed to be taking hours. He tapped his pen on his desk and looked over at Lane and Dean who where both studying and writing down notes. The chumps! Why would anyone NEED to take notes in English class? It wasn't like they didn't already know everything.  
  
He looked at the clock again. Three... two... one... RING!! The bell rang and Jess jumped out of his chair. It was about time! He shoved everything back into his bag and walked out of the class. He walked to his locker and opened it up. He pulled things out of his bag and put them in his locker. He shut his locker with a bang and turned to find Lane standing there.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Jess said in surprise. "Lane! Did you NEED to do that?"  
  
Lane smiled and crossed her arms. "Why, yes, I do." She said. "Look, Jess, I wanted to ask you if I could barrow one of your books." Jess raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Rory has every book I have," He said, starting to walk down the hall. Lane was right on his heels.  
  
"Not our science book," Lane said. Jess looked at her.  
  
"Don't you have a science book?" He asked.  
  
"I lost it." Lane said, looking at her feet.  
  
Jess sighed and tossed Lane his book from his bag. "I need it back before Monday, I have to study for the test." He began to walk off again. Lane called tanks after him but he only waved to her without turning around.  
  
Jess walked outside and pulled out a book. He walked down the stairs of the school, and that was when he heard it. A bunch of kids were yelling "FIGHT, FIGHT" and at once Jess turned to see what was going on. He saw a group of people gathered around. Jess smiled, he needed a good fight right now.  
  
He made his was to the front of the crowd and smiled when he saw the two people fighting. It was Jared Roy fighting some new girl Jess had not seen before.  
  
"Come on, jerk-off, I can take you!" The girl spat, putting up her fists.  
  
"You little bitch, I'll kick your butt!" Jared flew a punch at the girl's head. She ducked and hit him in the jaw, sending him flying to the snow covered ground. He got up and ran towered her. She threw a punch and hit him in the face. He growled and got up to try and get her again...  
  
That's when Mr. Hero himself came in. Dean ran out and grabbed the new girl, putting his arms under her armpits and holding her down. "Easy, there," Dean said. "Let's not start a fight."  
  
"Stay out of this!" The girl snapped, trying to break free of Dean's hold. "This has nothing to do with you, let me at him!"  
  
Jess thought he'd play this game, too. He walked over to Dean. "Come on, man, just let them fight it out." Jess said. Dead glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, Dean, I can take that little girl!" Jared said, with a slight smirk.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The girl yelled and tried again to get loss. "I'm not letting you get away with this you bastard! You here me? I'll hurt you so bad it won't even be funny!" She wiggled and tried hard to get out of the hold she was in.  
  
"Yeah, Dean, let her go," Jess said, almost laughing, "I'll tell you want, pretty miss," he walked next to the new girl, "I'll play tag team with you and fight Roy here."  
  
"No way, Jess!" Dean almost yelled. "You are not getting mixed up in this!"  
  
"Go for it." The new girl said. "Goodie two-shoes here can't hold both of us off." Jess smiled and went at Jared. He sent a punch right in Jared's face, making his noise bleed. Dean let go of the girl and ran towered Jess, getting him in the same hold as he had just had the girl in. She at once lunged at Jared, sending him to the ground. She began to send punch after punch at him. Dean let go of Jess and ran towered the girl. Jared got up and ran away as fast as he could. Dean stood there watching as Jess and the girl call after Jared.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN!" "YEAH, WHAT'S THE MATER? AFRAID YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT?" "I'll get you next time you son of a bitch!"  
  
Jess and the girl broke into fits of laughter as they watched him run away. The both fell to the ground trying hard to stop laughing. Dean stood there and shook his head. At last the stopped laughing and stood up.  
  
"I'm Jess," He said, still laughing a little.  
  
"Katie," The girl said, "That was quite a fight, huh, Jess?"  
  
"Damn right." Jess said. "I haven't had a good fight in so long. It feels pretty good."  
  
"You two are so crazy!" Dean snapped. "You could have been hurt or something! Why do you always get into fights, Jess?"  
  
"Hey, I'm almost never the one who starts them!" Jess snapped back. "I was just helping out Katie here."  
  
"Yeah, well, next time, just stay out of it!"  
  
"You should talk!" Katie spat. "You tried to stop it and therefore made Jess come to help. It's the hero factor; a boy sees a women in grave danger," Jess started to laugh again, "and therefore he must jump in to help her. Jess's Hero since kicked in just like yours did, only his was to help me by beating up Roy over there!"  
  
Jess now laughed out load. This girl was great! The look on Dean's face wasn't half-bad either! He looked like someone had just told him his puppy died. Jess had to lean on a tree to keep from falling to the ground. Dean glared at him and Katie smiled.  
  
"See, Jess is fun! He knows how to have a good time... unlike you who seems to only know that "fighting is bad", well I don't think it is... and when someone calls you a bitch, well, then you have to beat them to a bloody pulp." Katie smiled. "So why don't you go find some Green-Peace or save the frogs thing to "Help others out" and let me deal with my own life?"  
  
Dean looked from Katie to Jess and then back to Katie again. "Whatever!" He said and walked away. Katie turned to Jess and smiled. He smiled at her. It was the first time where he had really noticed what she looked like. She had long black hair, some of which was died red, and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black T-shirt.  
  
"So, you are new in town, huh, Katie?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, and so fare it looks like this town REALLY gets into the holidays." She looked around at the lights and snowmen and other Christmas things. Jess nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, Stars Hallow is VERY dull, so they get into the holidays to make up for that."  
  
"I don't mind it as much as if it where like... Valentines Day... wait... what DO they do for V Day?" Katie raised an eyebrow. Jess kind of laughed as he remembered his first Valentines Day. "I don't want to know do I?" Katie asked. Jess shook his head. Katie laughed and looked at the snow. She saw a book lying next to the tree and picked it up. "It this yours?" She asked, flipping threw it.  
  
"O, yeah," Jess remembered he no longer had it in his pocket. "Thanks..." He reached to grab it but Katie pulled it away. She smirked and looked over the pages.  
  
"The Red Badge of Courage huh?" Katie smiled up at him. "This is a god book, I've read it like... 15 times!" She smiled as she looked at his note written in the book. "And you write in it too." She smiled at Jess and shook her head. "I thought no one was going to be the only one in this place you liked REAL books."  
  
"Yeah, well, there is only about three of us with you here." Jess smiled as Katie handed him back his book. "So what brings you to Stars Hallow," Jess asked as they began to walk away from the school without really knowing where they where heading.  
  
"Well, I'm here to make sure I don't start anymore fights." Katie laughed, "Show's how well THAT worked, huh?" Jess laughed, too. "My dad dragged me here from Phoenix to keep me in check. I always liked Christmas time because I used to get to spend it with my mom."  
  
"Why can't you anymore?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well, mom and dad broke up when I was about five and my dad got me, my mom got my older brother." By now that had come to the bridge. "So every Christmas, me and my brother would change, I'd go see mom, and he would see dad. But, Tory, my brother, he wanted to go to a privet school on London and mom couldn't bare to be without him so--"  
  
"--They moved to London, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and neither mom nor dad has the money to send two kids from and to London each year, so I'm stuck with my dad until next year." Jess nodded. "So what about you? Why are you stuck here?"  
  
"My mom didn't want me and my dad is off doing who knows what. So mom shipped me off to live with my Uncle Luke, who owns a diner here. To tell you the truth, I like it here. New York is cool and all, but it's quite here. There's nothing better to do then sit and read so I get a lot of reading done." Katie laughed.  
  
"You know Jess, I bet your girlfriend really likes you."  
  
Jess looked at Katie with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you said that there where only three people here who likes to read, so I thought you where surly dating the other one." Katie shrugged. "It just made since to me."  
  
"Well, I'm not dating the other person," Jess looked at his feet, "I am dating someone... but I really could care less about her."  
  
"Gee, you sure are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's not like she is anything like me. Shane is just there to make out with me."  
  
"Ah I see," Katie walked ahead of Jess and turned to face him. "It's one of those things where you like a girl, but she a boyfriend so you have someone as a back up, right?"  
  
"How could you know that?" Jess asked.  
  
"Because I've had like... ten boyfriends like that. I didn't love them.. heck, I hated half of those bastards. But I was with them because I couldn't have the guy I wanted. I can never have the ones I want." She looked at her feet again.  
  
"Well, I can put in a good word with a few of the guys for you." Jess said as they started to walk again. "Just tell me what kind of guy you want."  
  
"Well, he has t be sweet, and good looking, and like rock music and punk music and jazz and blues, and heavy metal. And he has to hate boy bands and that kind of junk. And he has to like to read and has to like old movies like Gone With the Wind,"  
  
"Great movie," Jess added in.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Katie nodded. "And he needs to not be all "I'll save you" all the fucking time. And he needs to have a since of humor." She looked up at the cloudy sky.  
  
"Well, there are no guys who fit that list here..." Jess said even though it wasn't true. He liked and disliked all the things on the list. But he wasn't about to say that.  
  
Katie sighed. "O well, I'll just have to keep looking." They where now outside Luke's. Jess looked at Katie.  
  
"This is where I get off." E said, pointing towered the door. Katie nodded.  
  
"You want to hang out later or something?" Kate asked. "Like, go to the book store or something like that?" Jess smiled.  
  
"I'd love to." He said.  
  
"Great!" She grabbed his hand and wrote down a phone number. "Give me a call when you feel like doing something." She winked as she walked away. "And I want to here all about New York one of these days."  
  
"Only if you tell me about Phoenix." Jess called back.  
  
"I'll think about it!" Katie called. Jess shook his head and walked into the diner. Luke looked up from the counter.  
  
"Hey, who was that?" Luke asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Katie," Jess said, heading for the stairs, "She's the new girl."  
  
"Looked like you two where becoming fast friends." Luke said, offhandedly.  
  
"Yeah... I guess we are..." Jess smiled as he looked down at Katie's phone number. "I guess we are..."  
  
~~  
  
TBC...? 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Christmas Loves  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, deal with it.  
  
~~  
  
"OK, so then the monkey starts to talk to me. And he is talking in German so I have no idea what he is saying and--"  
  
"Wait, wait, you're telling my that there are German monkeys? I didn't think those things were real."  
  
"Can I please finish my story, evil child?"  
  
"Only if you explain the German monkey to me."  
  
"Forget it!" Lorelai threw her hands in the arm. She and Rory sat in Luke's and Lorelai was still trying to finish telling Rory about he dream the night before. Luke walked over and handed them there food and coffee. "I don't understand why you are so worried about the blasted monkey!"  
  
"Hey, German monkey's are very rare, I wish to study them one day." Rory smiled as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"I so don't want to know what you are talking about." Luke said, shacking his head.  
  
"Damn right you don't," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom had a dream last night." Rory said.  
  
"Demon child!" Lorelai snapped.  
  
"Did you eat that left over Chines food before you went to bed again?" Luke asked.  
  
"NO!... OK... well... only an egg roll, but that wasn't even green yet!" Luke just shook his head.  
  
"Hey, Dean told me that Shane broke up with Jess in front everyone in school the other day," Rory said, "How's he doing?"  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I'd say he is a lot happier now that Shane is gone." Luke smiled as he looked out the window. The two Gilmore girls followed his gaze. Outside, Jess and Katie were building a snowman for the snowman contest the town held each year.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"That's Katie," Luke said, "She and Jess met in school about two weeks ago. She's been hanging out with him ever since. I'm glad he has a close friend now. I was starting to get a little worried about him."  
  
Rory looked at the two as they tried to make up their minds as to which wig they should put on their snowman's head. They seemed to be stuck between the pink wig that would make the snowman look like the pop singer Pink or a blond one that would make her look like Britney Spears.  
  
"Yeah, it is nice that he has a friend." Lorelai said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said, smiling as well. "It's great." They both smiled up at Luke who smiled back.  
  
~~  
  
"I will not let you make her look like Britney Spears!" Katie said as she and Jess tried to find the right wig. "Half the guys in town will want a date with it!"  
  
"Pink is the worst singer ever!" Jess snapped. "Why would we want the worst singer to be our snow ma--" Katie raised a finger, "OK, OK, snow PERSON! Why would we want our snow person to look like Pink?"  
  
"Pink isn't that bad!"  
  
"Name one good song!" Jess snapped.  
  
"Family Portrait, Don't Let Me Get Me," Katie counted the names of the songs on her fingers, "Just Like a Pill,"  
  
"OK, so Family Portrait and Just Like a Pill are pretty good, but still!" Jess tried to find a way out of this.  
  
"OK, name one good song Britney Spears has played and I'll let you put that wig on her." Katie crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.  
  
Jess opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing and placing the pink wig on the snow person. Katie smirked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Katie said rather smugly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up before I though the Britney wig at you." Jess muttered as he worked on the eyes. Katie smirked more before helping him out.  
  
"So how do you feel about the Shane thing?" Katie asked after a bit. Jess shrugged.  
  
"I don't so much care." He said. "I was going to break it off with her, anyway. I never did like that girl. Can you believe that she never read Oliver Twist?"  
  
"The witch!" Katie said in a shocked voice. "What kind of sick person hasn't read that book?" Jess laughed with Katie. "No, really, Jess, you know I'm here for you if you need me, right?" Jess nodded.  
  
"I know, and I promise if I start crying in the middle of the night because I miss Shane, I'll give you a call... first thing in the morning." Jess said, smiling.  
  
"Damn right you will!" Katie said as she stuck on the noise of their new Pink snow person. "She looks great!" Katie and Jess stood back to look over their work. They nodded as they looked it over. "First place. No doubt about it!"  
  
"Yeah... unless Tiny Tim over there beats us." Jess pointed to a man who was working on a snow statue of Tiny Tim. Jess shook his head in disgust and Katie frowned.  
  
"Oh wow, that's so never been done before," Katie said, rolling her eyes to show she was kidding. "I mean, really, how many times have I seen that done?"  
  
"I'm betting a lot." Jess said, nodding.  
  
"You'd win that bet." Katie said. "Come on, let's go get some coffee!" Katie and Jess started to walk towered Luke's.  
  
"Hey, I got a new CD. You want to here it before you go home today?" Jess asked as they walked threw the door.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She and Jess sat down at the counter. Luke walked over to them and smiled.  
  
"A cup of coffee, Katie?" He asked, grabbing a mug. Katie smiled.  
  
"Oh Luke, you know me ever so well!" She smiled again as he handed her the mug. "Bless you, maker of the coffee!" Katie bowed a little and Jess laughed.  
  
"Hey, Jess," Rory and Lorelai came up behind them and smiled. Jess and Katie turned to look at them.  
  
"Hey, Gilmores." Jess said, smiling. "Here for your normal coffee pick up?"  
  
"You know it!" Lorelai said, smiling. "So... your Katie right?"  
  
"Yeah," Katie said, smiling happily, "Katie Moore, and you are..."  
  
"I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter Rory."  
  
"It's nice to meet you both." Katie looked at Rory. "You like to read, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rory said.  
  
"Well, have you read..." She began to dig threw her bag until she found what she was looking for, "Moon Window by Jane L. Curry?" She handed Rory a hardback book.  
  
"No, I haven't," Rory said.  
  
"Well, you can go ahead and take that copy, I've read it a lot. It's not The Shinning or anything but it's pretty good." Katie smiled.  
  
"Thanks, it sounds really cool," Rory smiled. This girl was pretty cool if she liked to read.  
  
"It's no big thing," Katie drank the last of her coffee, "I read all the time and I always like giving people new books to read." Jess smiled at Katie.  
  
"So, you all set to go here the CD?" Jess asked, standing up from his stole.  
  
"Yeah," Katie got up and placed some money on the counter. "It was nice to meet you Rory, Lorelai." She bowed her head ever so slightly and then followed Jess up the stairs.  
  
"Well," Lorelai looked at Rory, "She seems... nice."  
  
~~  
  
TBC... REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Christmas Loves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't sue me.  
  
WARNING! Spoilers alert! Everything from Season Three MAY or MAY NOT be talked about in this chapter! HOWEVER, a lot from Tuesday the fifth's episode (Take the Deviled Eggs) will be talked about, and so there will be a LOT of spoilers in this episod. Don't say I didn't warn you! ~~  
  
Rory walked threw the halls on Chilton. She made her way to her locker wanting to get to the meeting of the school paper early so she could touch up her story. She opened her locker and began to shove books into it. She was about to close her locker door when she heard it:  
  
"Hey, Mary, miss me much?" Rory's heart stopped. It couldn't be... could it? She turned slowly around and saw him standing there. Tristen himself! Back from military school.  
  
"Tristen?" Rory asked in shock. Tristen only smiled and nodded. "When did you... how did you... what?"  
  
Tristen smirked at her. Wow she was hot! Even more so then the last time he saw her. "It's nice to see, you too, Mary." Rory frowned and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"My name, for the a millionth time, is Rory!" She said, closing her locker and beginning to walk down the hall. Tristen followed her.  
  
"So, you still with your boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, and happily so." Rory said. Tristen nodded.  
  
"That's good..." He gazed at his feet. "Look, I really missed you why I was away." This made Rory stop and look at him. "I never got the changes to tell you that I really like you... a lot!" Rory was telling herself this was a dream and that she had to wake up. But she didn't wake up. "I was kind of hoping that maybe we could go see a movie sometime... you know... like a date or something..." Rory looked at her feet. How could Tristen be asking this when he knew about Dean? "But, that might make your boyfriend a little mad..." Tristen added. "So... I guess I'll just see you around then."  
  
Rory nodded. "Bye... Tristen..." He nodded and walked away. "Welcome back, by the way!" She called. He waved without turning around. Rory let out a big sigh. Boy, she had missed him. She hadn't noticed how much until her had come back. She shook it off and walked threw the doors to the paper room... little did she know that at the same time. Someone else was making there way back into another Gilmore's heart...  
  
~~  
  
Lorelai stood at the front desk filling things out on a piece of paper. She didn't even look up when someone stepped threw the doors. She did, however, look up when a shadow came across the paper she was writing on. "May I help you--" she started to say then stopped when she looked up and saw Luke standing there. "Oh, hey, Luke." She said, smiling. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Luke ran a hand over the back of his head. "I was just wondering if I could ask you something." He said, with a little half smile.  
  
"Shoot!" Lorelai said, returning her eyes to the paper.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see The Pretenders with me on Friday night down in Hartford." That made Lorelai's head snap up.  
  
"You mean... like a date?" She asked, almost blushing.  
  
"Well, yeah..." Luke looked at his feet. Lorelai couldn't help but smile. She shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to, Luke." She said, a little bit happier then before.  
  
"Great!" Luke said, smiling now. "Umm... I'll pick you up at six then?"  
  
"I can't wait." Lorelai said.  
  
"See you then... or before or... whatever." He smiled and walked out the door leaving Lorelai's heart beating fast!  
  
~~  
  
Jess and Katie sat up in Jess' room. The radio was blasting a punk rock song to which Katie was singing along to. They both were reading books. Katie was reading The Great Divorce by C.S. Lewis. Jess was reading The Shinning by Stephen King. Katie looked up from her book and looked at Jess.  
  
"JESS!" She wined. "Can we please go do something else? This is all we ever do!"  
  
"What, I thought you like to read." Jess said without looking up from his book. Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I DO like to read but it's Friday, can't we go... I don't know, to the movies or something? Red Dragon is playing and we both know that will be cool!"  
  
"Don't you have a test to study for?" Jess asked.  
  
"UGH! You never will here a word I say will you?" Katie snapped. Jess didn't answer mostly just to tease her. Katie smirked as an evil idea came to her head. "Fine then. I guess I'll just go find another guy and have my way with him." Jess' head jerked up.  
  
"What did you say?!" He asked with wide eyes.  
  
Katie laughed. "At last you take your eyes off that book! Come on, let's go do something!" She pulled playfully on his arm.  
  
"All right." He and, placing the book mark in the book. "Let's go."  
  
"YAY!" Katie said as she pounced off the bed and grabbed her coat. "Come on, if we hurry we can still make it to the four o'clock showing."  
  
They ran down the stairs and threw the diner door. They walked towered the theater, holding hands even though neither off them noticed they where doing this. Katie stopped and let go of Jess' hand. She placed her hands on her head and moaned as if in pain.  
  
"Katie?" Jess asked, placing a hand on her arm. "Are you OK?" Katie shook her head and looked at Jess and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Come on, I don't want to be late." Jess nodded and they went on walking. Jess couldn't help but wonder if she was telling the truth or not. Something was telling him she wasn't.  
  
They turned a corner and Katie stopped as Jess walked over to his car. "Jess...?" Katie gasped as she walked over to the car and ran a hand over it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jess asked. "I bought it last night."  
  
"This is fucking awesome! Jess!" She ran over and hugged him. Jess smiled and hugged back. "Oh my word!" She smiled, as she looked it over. "Wow! I bet it has a great sound system!"  
  
"Well, I was going to wait for you to try that part out." Jess said. Katie smiled even wider.  
  
"Does it have a name yet?" Katie asked, sitting on top of the hood.  
  
"A name?" Jess asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Katie said, draping an arm around his neck in a business kind of way. "Every car has to have a name. Like Jackson's..."  
  
"What's Jackson's car's name?" Jess asked, laughing at the sound of Jackson naming his car because it really sounded like something he would do.  
  
"Alice!" Katie said, smirking. Jess laugh out load. "No, really, we need a name for her." Katie patted the car lovingly.  
  
"What makes you so sure it's a her?"  
  
"Well, no guy can name his car with a guys name. It sounds really wrong!" Katie thought for a moment. "Kiki?"  
  
"No way am I naming my car Kiki." Jess almost yelled. Katie laughed. "Emily?" Jess asked.  
  
Katie shook her head. "No it sounds to much like a ex-girlfriend. What about... Sakuya?"  
  
"No, way to Tenchi in Tokyo to me." Jess said, nodding with Katie. "What about Ryoko?"  
  
"Way to Tenchi Muyo! How about... Janie?"  
  
"Oh, like Janie's got a gun type thing?"  
  
"Totally! We could go around blasting Aerosmith really load and tell people we have to because it goes with your car!" Katie went into a fit of laughter. "Oh, I got a great name!"  
  
"I thought we made up our minds it was Jamie?" Jess said.  
  
"Well, what about Tori Amos? Kind of music oriented but also a girls name so not to weird."  
  
"Nah, I think we might get into trouble if Miss Amos cam to town one day."  
  
"So, Janie it is!" Katie said, putting her hands in the air. Jess laughed. "JESS' CAR IS NAMED JANIE!" She yelled.  
  
"HERE YE, HERE YE, MY CAR IS NAMED JANIE!" Jess yelled, too.  
  
"ALL OTHER FORMS OF ADDRESS TOWERED THIS CAR--"  
  
"WILL BE PUNISHED BY--"  
  
"CHERRY BOMBS!" Katie finished, laughing out load. Jess was laughing, too. Funny how much of that he had been doing as of late.  
  
"Come, on, we'll be late for Red Dragon." Jess said, hopping off the car.  
  
"It's to late." Katie said, jumping off the car herself. "That decree made us a full ten minutes late and therefor we have more then likely missed the whole plot line. Wanna go drive around Hartford for kicks?" She asked.  
  
"Might as well," Jess said, going around "Janie" to open Katie's door for her. "I have the day off at both my jobs."  
  
Katie got in the car. Jess rolled over the hood and got in his door. "I was going to ask how the whole Wall-Mart thing was working for ya." Katie said as Jess started the car.  
  
"It's going." Jess said. "So, you want to turn on the radio and see how it works." He tapped the dashboard a little before driving off.  
  
"You bet I do!" Katie opened her bag and grabbed a CD. "And look, I brought Aeromsith!" Jess laughed as Katie popped in the CD and put Janie's got a gun on.  
  
~~  
  
"MOM!" Rory ran inside the house, dropping her book bag on the floor. "MOM, COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" She ran into the living room, no Lorelai. She walked in to the kitchen, still no Lorelai. "MOM? ARE YOU HERE?" She ran up the stairs and looked in vain for her mother. She sighed as she walked back down the steps. She went over the answering massing where a "1" was blinking. She pressed play.  
  
"Hi, you've reached the Gilmore's leave a message and we'll get back to you- owe! My finger! Damn it!" Rory shook her head at the "leave a message" message on their massing.  
  
"Hey, Rory, it's your darling mother." Rory looked over up from the magazine she had picked up. "Hey, I'm going to be home later. I'll bring back ice cream and Pizza so DON'T GO ANYWHERE! I have MAJOR news that you need to here ASAP you got that, sister? Don't go anywhere unless it's on tour with U2, in which case, tell them to come pick be up at the Inn so I can come, too. Love and Peace. DON'T GO ANYWHERE! See ya later!"  
  
Rory shook her head as she picked up her backpack and walked into her room to work on her homework.  
  
She was just sitting there, working on her Algebra when the phone rang. She picked it up; thinking it was her mom. "Gilmore home, Rory speaking." She said, cheerfully.  
  
"Rory?" Much to her surprise, Katie's voice came on the line. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Umm... not much." Rory replied. "Is there something you wanted, Katie?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes, yes there is." Katie said. "I'm in a record store in Hartford and I need to know something."  
  
"What are you doing in Hartford?"  
  
"Well, Jess had the day off and we where bored so we just kind of went here to Hartford to see what there was to see."  
  
"How did you get there? The busses don't go there on Saturdays."  
  
"We took Janie." Katie said as though it was something Rory should have known in the first place.  
  
"Janie?" Rory asked.  
  
"Jess' car."  
  
"Oh! He named it Janie? As in she's Got a gun?" Rory asked.  
  
"Correct." Katie said. "Now Rory, I don't know if you knew this or not, but Jess' birthday is next Saturday."  
  
"I did not know that." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, well, it is. And I need a gift for him. So here is what I need to ask you. Do you think I could get you to hide something for me? Jess is over at my house a lot and so I can't really risk him finding it. Would mind doing that?"  
  
"No, I won't mind." Rory said. "What are you getting him?"  
  
"A Pretenders CD and a Stained poster/CD."  
  
"Sounds cool." Rory said. "You can bring it by my house tonight if you want to."  
  
"Ok, cool, I'll call you if we get back at an early time. See ya, Rory, and thanks a ton."  
  
"Oh, don't think about it. It's no big deal."  
  
"Well, thanks again and I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and sat on her bed. Jess' birthday? He never told her when his birthday was. Though she wasn't really amazed that he hadn't told her. She knew she had been kind of a jerk to him lately. Maybe a nice birthday gift would patch things up with them. She put the thought aside and went back to her work.  
  
"Rory?!" Lorelai yelled as she ran into the house an hour or so later. "RORY GET OUT HERE!"  
  
"Mom?" Rory came out of her room. "Mom what's wrong?" Lorelai ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Uhh... mom...?"  
  
"Oh, Rory!" Lorelai said, with a large smile. "You'll never guess what happened!"  
  
"Mary Tylor Moore wants you to have all of her money?" Rory asked.  
  
"That would be nice, but no! LUKE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!"  
  
"REALLY?!" Lorelai and Rory began to dance around. "That's so great! When did he ask?"  
  
"Earlier today at the Inn!" Lorelai gave a little yell of happiness. "Oh I can't believe this! I never thought Luke, of all people, would get the nerve to ask me out! Oh this is so very awesome!"  
  
"When are you going out on this date?" Rory asked as she and Lorelai sat down on at the kitchen table.  
  
"Friday, we are going to go see a concert! It's going to be great!" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Oh, did you know that Jess' birthday id next Saturday?" Rory asked, as she pored her and Lorelai a cup of coffee.  
  
"No, how'd you find that out?" Lorelai asked, drowning down a cup of coffee.  
  
"Katie called me from Hartford and asked if I could hid his gift here so he wouldn't find it." Rory looked down into her cup. "They make a really cute pare, don't they? I mean, boyfriend girlfriend type of pare."  
  
"Yeah, they do." Lorelai said. "But what about this whole Jess having a car thing? What do you make of that?"  
  
"I haven't a clue! But Katie told me he named it Janie."  
  
"Janie's got a gun!" Lorelai sang. Rory shook her head.  
  
"Come on, we are going to go get movies." Rory said, getting up.  
  
"What did her daddy do? What did he put you threw?" Lorelai kept singing.  
  
"You keep singing and Miss Patty is going to h ere about you and Luke."  
  
"Demon child!" Lorelai said she and Rory walked out the door.  
  
~~  
  
TBC, more coming soon, please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Christmas Loves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Spoiler: OK, written as if They Shoot Gilmore's, Don't They, had happened differently, so there won't be that many spoilers.  
  
~~  
  
Jess was fast asleep in his bed. The sun was coming in threw the window. The door creaked slowly open. Someone tiptoed over to his bed and sat in it.  
  
Katie smirked as she watched Jess sleep. She took a deep breath and then yelled at the top of her voice: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SLEEPY HEAD!" Jess yelled and fell of his bed.  
  
"Holy shit!" He snapped as he made his way out of the mess of covers. He looked up and saw Katie smirking down at him from the bed.  
  
"Morning, birthday-boy." Katie said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" Jess snapped, rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh, you bet I do!" Katie said, still laughing.  
  
"Well, I'll show you!" He grabbed her wrist and flung her down on the floor and began to tickle her. Katie laughed and kicked her legs.  
  
"Jess, stop!" She yelled, threw laughs. "You are go to pay for this you piece of crap!" She rolled over, taking him with her and started to tickle him. He laughed and rolled her over again so that he was once again. They both laughed a little at the game and then Jess stopped as he noticed how close they where.  
  
Katie stopped laughing, too, and looked into Jess' eyes. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster. "Does this mean I win?" She whispered.  
  
"I guess so." Jess whispered in reply.  
  
"So what's my price?" She asked. Jess looked deep into her eyes.  
  
No, Jess, He told himself She's your best friend, remember? She isn't your girlfriend... but... she looks so... so... Without even thinking, he closed the space between them and kiss her lips. She put her arms around his neck in reply and brought him closer. It was a soft kiss, but then it turn a little hotter. Jess ran a hand down her side as the kiss became opened mouthed and hard.  
  
Jess and Katie pulled away so they could breath. They looked at each other, wondering what the other was thinking.  
  
"What does this mean?" Katie asked, at last. Jess shook his head.  
  
"I don't know..." He said. "... Will you be my girlfriend, Katie?" He asked.  
  
"YES!" Katie yelled! "Jess, of course I will! I've waited so long to here you say that!" Jess laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Come on, I need food." Jess got up and helped Katie to her feet. He looked her over and smiled. "I have one hot girlfriend!" He said, winking.  
  
"Right back at you, birthday-boy!" Katie laughed. "Oh, I just remembered! I got you a gift!"  
  
"You mean the kiss wasn't it?" Jess asked, faking hurt.  
  
"No, that was my prize for winning the tickle war." She dug threw her bag and found two gifts wrapped in plane blue paper. "Happy birthday, Jess!" She handed him the gift and he shook his head, laughing a little. "Open it! Open it!"  
  
Jess tore off the paper of the first gift and found a Stained Poster. He opened the next and found a Pretenders CD. Jess smiled. "I love them!" He said. "Thanks, Katie." He kissed her lips softly and then put his forehead agents hers "Did you know Luke and Lorelai Gilmore went on a date to see the Pretenders?"  
  
Katie's mouth hung open. "No way? It took them long enough!" Jess laughed with Katie as they went down stairs.  
  
~~  
  
Lane, Rory, and Dean sat in the Gilmore living room. Rory was on the phone.  
  
"Is he home yet?" Rory asked threw a bit of pizza.  
  
"Shh, he hasn't got on yet!" Lane said. Suddenly she hung up, with a big smile. "Yup, he's home!"  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "I still don't see why you just can't talk to him."  
  
"Because, I don't want him to know that I like him!" Lane said. "I just want to call and hang up on him! Is that so bad?"  
  
"Is what so bad?" Lorelai asked as she came in. "Hey, pizza!" She grabbed a piece and began to eat it.  
  
"Dean thinks Lane is crazy for calling and hanging up on her soon to be boyfriend!" Rory said.  
  
"Oh, that's like, a law in a women's life! They need to hang up on guys they like! It's an unwritten rule!" Lorelai said. "Hey, Rory, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lorelai and Rory walked into the other room.  
  
"Ok, so I think I found who I can use as my dance partner!" Lorelai said, with a big smile.  
  
"Oh, really? Who?" Rory asked, smiling.  
  
Lorelai only smiled at Rory.  
  
"NO WAY!" Rory almost screamed!  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai bagged.  
  
"I'm not going to do this! I promised I'd watch it with Dean!"  
  
"But I don't have one and I NEED one!"  
  
"What about your boyfriend?" Rory asked.  
  
"Luke won't do it! I asked him first! Please, Rory! I'm bagging you!"  
  
Rory sighed and looked at her mom who was doing a little puppy dog face. "Ok! I'll ask Dean if he minds and if he doesn't, then I will!"  
  
"AH! Bless you, dear!" Lorelai said, with a big smile.  
  
"You should seal cars!" Rory said as she walked back to the living room.  
  
"O should, shouldn't I?" Lorelai said, smiling.  
  
~~  
  
Kati, Jess and Luke where down in the diner. Luke was taking orders, Jess was whipping down the counter, and Katie was sitting in a booth, reading a book.  
  
Jess walked over to her, with a little smile. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, looking over her shoulder. Katie looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I was thinking about how much fun it would be to enter the dance contest." Katie said, smirking.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Jess said, sitting down in front of her. "You are so not dragging me to that thing!"  
  
"Come on, Jess," Katie bagged, "It's not like you have work that day! And we don't have that much homework, and it'll be fun!"  
  
"That's is way to 70's for me! Katie, please don't make me do this!"  
  
"Fine, I just thought it might be fun." Katie shrugged, and went back to her book.  
  
Jess sighed as he looked out at the big singe over the gym. He groaned. "Fine, let's do it!"  
  
Katie jumped up and hugged him, tight. "Jess, you are so the best!" She kissed his cheek and stood up. "I need to go sleep! In less then 15 hours, you and me are going to be in a dance marathon!" She kissed his lips and ran out the door.  
  
Jess smiled and shook her head. Luke walked over to him and smirked. "Aw, young love." He said, almost laughing.  
  
"You mock, but I don't see Lorelai giving you in PDA kisses." Jess said.  
  
"Well, that's just because one person sees us, it's all over the town!" Luke said in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, well, unlike you and Lorelai, me and Katie enjoy letting people know we are together." Jess smiled. "Luke, how does it feel when you... fall in love?"  
  
Luke looked at him in shock. "Well, I don't really know for sure. I think no one can really explain love... you just feel it."  
  
Jess nodded. He couldn't help but wonder if he did love Katie... and if she loved him. Jess got up and went back to work his mind still on Katie.  
  
~~ The next day ~~  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked towered the Gym. Lorelai was dressed in a black dress; Rory was in a red dress with white poke-a-dots. Rory moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, dear, coffee is on its' way." Lorelai said.  
  
"It better be!" Rory moaned.  
  
"Oh my word!" Lorelai stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look who is dancing!" Lorelai almost burst into a fit of laughing. Rory looked at saw Jess and Katie dressed in 70's outfits. Jess was dressed in jeans and a Polo shirt which would only have passed for 70's on Jess, since he never wore that stuff. Katie was dressed in a sky blue dress with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Jess was muttering about how early it was why Katie drank down a cup of coffee. "Wow, didn't guess I'd see them there."  
  
"Why would they be dancing?" Rory asked. "I'd think, they'd think it was stupid."  
  
"Yes, well, love makes people do some weird things. Come on, I want to get us singed in." Lorelai dragged Rory over the table.  
  
Katie and Jess walked into Miss Patty's and Jess elbowed Katie in the ribs. "Ow!" She said. "What was that for?"  
  
"Look over there." Jess nodded towered Lane.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Rory's best friend."  
  
"Ah." They stood there for a moment before Katie began to walk over to her. Jess was so shocked that he didn't even say anything. Katie walked over to Lane and smiled. "Hi! I'm Katie, Jess' girlfriend. Your Rory's friend... right?"  
  
Lane looked shocked. "Uh... yeah. I'm Lane." She shook Katie's hand, which Katie had offered. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard Rory and Dean talk about you."  
  
"Good things I hope."  
  
"Yes, very good things.... are you and Jess in the dance contest?"  
  
"Yup!" Katie smiled, all proud, "It took him forever to finale say yes."  
  
"Not forever!" Jess said, as he walked over to them. "Just like, five minutes."  
  
"Jess." Lane said in a cold voice.  
  
"Lane." Jess replied, just as coldly. "Not dancing?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Huh."  
  
Katie looked at them, first at Lane, then at Jess. She rolled her eyes. "Well, Lane, it was very nice to meet you." She said at last.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right back at ya." Lane said, with a little half smile. "Oh, Jess," She walked over to her back pack and pulled out a book. "Here." She said, shoving the book into his rips. Then she went back to dishing up sand- witches.  
  
Jess Looked at the book, which turn out to be the Science book he had let you borrow, and then frowned. "Come on, Katie, lets get out of here." He took Katie's hand and led her out of Miss Patty's.  
  
Once out of the building, Katie pulled Jess' hand away. "What was that all about?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing... me and Lane just don't get along." Jess said.  
  
Well, duh! I'm not blind, Jess!" She sighed. "Come on, it's going to start soon."  
  
~~  
  
TBC... next time, the dance contest is all! Place your bets now! 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Christmas Loves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Spoilers: Same warning as last chapter.  
  
~~  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked over to Luke who was standing at a table. They eyed the coffeepot and Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Coffee!" She said, reaching for a plastic cup. Luke pulled the cups away.  
  
"It's not ready yet!" Luke told them.  
  
"What?" Lorelai looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Mommy." Rory did a puppy dog face to her mom.  
  
"What do you mean it's not ready yet? How can it not be ready yet?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke looked around and then reached under the table and pulled out a thermos full of coffee. He handed it to them. "You didn't get this from me!" He told them.  
  
"Then who would we send our kisses of thank you, too?" Lorelai asked, smiling.  
  
"Sometimes I think you love that coffee more then me." Luke muttered.  
  
"Not that's just not true!" Lorelai smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "We have to go. Thank you, Luke." Lorelai and Rory walked over to the dance floor. Almost as soon as they had started to drink the coffee, then Katie dragged Jess over.  
  
"Coffee! Where did you get that?" Katie looked like she was going to kill for a drink of coffee. Jess rolled his eyes with a smile.  
  
"Well, we can't tell you that." Lorelai said, tilting her head toward Luke.  
  
Katie looked over at him. She walked over to him and Jess stayed where he was.  
  
"Wow, that girl likes coffee almost as much as we do, huh, Rory?" Lorelai laughed.  
  
Jess smiled. "I'm pretty sure she could teach you two a few things."  
  
"Lies!" Lorelai gasped. "No one is more coffee crazy then the Gilmore two!"  
  
Jess just laughed. Katie returned with a warm cup of coffee. "Bless that Luke!" She said taking a big gulp of her coffee. "Damn, Lorelai, you've got a great boyfriend there! Any guy who brings you coffee is pretty great! It's cold as heck in here! The only time I've been this cold indoors is when I went to that old tree house at Millers field." She added off in an off handed way.  
  
Jess put on his fake hurt face. "And I'm NOT a good boyfriend? I'm hurt, Kat!" Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I never said that, Jess! You have to be a pretty good boyfriend if you entered a 24-hour dance contest with me. Now come on! Two minutes and we start!" Katie pulled on Jess' sleeve. Jess rolled his eyes again and followed her.  
  
Lorelai laughed as She and Rory got ready to dance. Soon the countdown began. "Two... three one!" The fast music began to dance. Rory and Lorelai danced and laughed. Lorelai spun Rory around and giggled. Jess and Katie came dancing by, having a great time as anyone could see. But Rory and Lorelai were going to win no mater what!  
  
~~ Hour Five ~~  
  
Katie moaned into arm. "Ugh!" She said. "Doesn't this band no anything by AC/DC?"  
  
"Some how I think not." Jess told her, running a hand threw her hair. He liked her being so close to him. It was very nice. "Remember, you are the on who wanted to do this in the first place."  
  
"Shut up!" Katie moaned. "You didn't have to say yes!"  
  
Rory and Lorelai danced by. "You guys tiered yet?" Rory asked with a yawn.  
  
"Katie is, I'm doing just fine." Jess said. Katie hit his arm playfully.  
  
"Liar!" She hissed.  
  
Lorelai and Rory smiled and danced away. Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear, "We've got it made, sister!"  
  
~~ Hour Fifteen ~~  
  
Katie and Jess where kind of swaying now. They where both about to fall asleep. "Coffee!" Katie moaned. "My kingdom for coffee! Heck, I'll give my Lord of the Rings book set to the highest coffee bidder!" Jess sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I where," Rory said who was dancing with Lorelai right behind them. "Kurt might just take you up on that offer."  
  
Katie moaned again and looked up at Jess. "We are getting coffee after this, right?"  
  
"Yes, Katie, now keep dancing." Jess said, laughing.  
  
~~ Hour Twenty ~~  
  
"It's almost over!" Katie said in a happy tone. "Oh I'm never doing this again!"  
  
"Amen, sister!" Rory moaned.  
  
"I'd like to remind you that it was your idea in the first place." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, mom!" Rory snapped.  
  
"Jess, I said it before and I'll say it again, shut up!" Katie placed her cheek on his shoulder. Goodness only knew how good that felt. She didn't mind the dancing so much as long as she got to stay like that. She closed her eyes, basking in the joy she felt.  
  
"Katie Bethany!" Katie's eyes snapped open at the voice from behind her. Oh no! Katie thought. Anyone but him!  
  
She turned around and found her father standing there. Katie moaned again. "Hi, dad." She said. "Uhh... this is Jess... and Rory and Lorelai..."  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Her dad snapped. "Dancing with this gang member or male whore or whatever he is!"  
  
"Daddy, Jess isn't any of those things!" Katie sighed. "He's a nice guy."  
  
"Sure, Katie!" He yelled. "Why should I believe you? You're trash, just like your mom!"  
  
"Shut up!" Katie yelled in reply. "Mom's not trash! She's a wonderful person!"  
  
"She's a bitch, just like you! You and her are just the same! Good for nothing, lying, sex-the-first-bastards- that-comes-along, bitches!"  
  
"Hey, that's my girlfriend you are talking about!" Jess said, glaring at the man that stood before him.  
  
"You'll always be shit, Katie!" He told her. "You are nothing! A piece of crap, and nothing more."  
  
Katie felt tears come to her eyes as her father went on about all the awful things she was. Everyone was staring at them now. She felt tears run fast down her face now. She had to get out of there. She ran out of the room, with Jess calling after her.  
  
Jess began to follow her, but her dad was in front of him before he knew it. "And you!" He hissed. "You stay away from my daughter! It's people like you that make her a bitch, you good for nothing punk!" Luke ran up behind Katie's dad, spun him around and punched him right in the kisser.  
  
"That's for talking to me nephew like that," Luke snapped before hitting him again, "That's for making me yell," and then he hit him once more, "and that's for Katie!"  
  
There was a long silence as the man before Luke fell to the floor. Then, starting with Rory and Lorelai, the whole room erupted with cheers. Luke blushed a little. Jess smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Luke asked. "Go find Katie, Jess." Jess smiled and ran to go find the women he loved.  
  
~~  
  
Jess looked all over the town for two hours. Now it was snowing and Jess was sitting on the bridge. He wished he knew where she was. He gazed at the water. He knew Katie was upset and he did tend to run off when he was upset... but he had never been the one looking for the person he had run off with.  
  
As he sat there, his eyes landed on a reflection of a tree. A few leaves floated on the water. IT was funny... it seemed to remind Jess of something... but what?  
  
Jess got up with a start. He knew here she was!  
  
~~  
  
Katie sat in the corner of a small tree house. She held a blanket close to her. Her CD player was playing Staind's "epiphany". She had long since stopped crying, now she had begun to drown her sorrows in beer. It was so much better that way. No tears, no pain, just being drunk and knowing that because you are drunk, you won't remember a thing.  
  
She wondered what Jess. Was he with Rory, making out in the back alley of Luke's? Ugh! She knew she had to stop doing this to herself. Jess loved her... though come she may not remember that if she drank enough.  
  
"Katie?" She jumped as she looked up and saw Jess standing there. He looked so worried. She cringed and looked away. Great, now she had hurt the one who meant so much to her.  
  
Your words to me, just a whisper. Your face is so unclear. I try to pay attention, Your words just dissapear.  
  
"Hey." Jess said, sitting next to her. He looked down at the drained three bottles of beer. He sighed. "Are you trashed?"  
  
"Not trashed enough." Katie said as tears began to fall again. She flung her arms around Jess and cried into his shoulder. He ran a hand threw her hair in a comforting way.  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head.  
  
So I speak to you in riddles, 'Cause my words get in my way. I smoke the whole thing to my head, And feel it wash away. I can't take any more of this, I wanna come apart. And dig myself a little hole, inside your precious heart.  
  
Jess kissed the top of her head. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and rocked her back and forth. "Jess..." She muttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad you are here... you're all I ever wanted and more. You're caring, and loving, and a great kisser, and you comfort me when I cry. And when things are bad at home... I think of you and I remember how at least one person in the world cares about me. Jess... I love you."  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head, Forget all the things I should have said.  
  
I am nothing more than, A little boy inside. Who cries out for attention, though I always try to hide. And I talk to you like children, 'Cause I don't know how I feel. But I know I'll do the right thing, If the right thing isn't feel.  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head. Forget all the things I should have said.  
  
Jess tilted her head to look him in the eyes. "I love you, too, Katie." He whispered. Katie smiled a little before crying into his shoulder once more. Jess sat there, rocking her back and forth.  
  
Soon, Katie was fast asleep. Jess didn't want to mover her so he just sat there, rocking his sleeping angel. He looked at his watch. The dance marathon was over now. It had almost felt like they had been dancing why he had been rocking her.  
  
There was a soft knock at the "door" to the tree house. Jess looked up and saw Luke standing there. He smiled a little. "She asleep?" Luke asked.  
  
Jess nodded. "Ok, come on," Luke walked over to them and looked down at Jess. "We need to get her out of the cold." Jess nodded again and they began to carry Katie towered the diner.  
  
Half way there, Katie opened her eyes and looked at Jess. It was still snowing, but the moon was peeking out of the clouds and it was shinning down on them. She tilted her head to one side. "Am I dreaming?" She asked.  
  
"Not at the moment." Jess said. Katie smiled.  
  
"Good." She lay a hand on his chest and gazed longingly into his eyes. "I wanted to kiss you in the snow." She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. He kissed back after a moment and noticed that her lips where salty from the tears. Katie pulled away and looked up at him. "I love you." She whispered. Jess smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Katie." Jess whispered in reply.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter Six The End

Title: Christmas Loves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Ok, Author's note time: I got a LOT of reviews from the last chapter and you all should have seen my face! I was almost crying I was so happy! You all have NO idea how much I LOVE getting reviews. So I'm going to spend a little bit answering reviews for people.  
  
Lucy: Well, I'm sorry you don't like this story. I guess you don't have to read it but I don't mind getting negative reviews. So thanks for my first one.  
  
Jessica: Hey! I'm so glade to here you like it... I love you, too... (since you said you loved me and... right I'm done)  
  
Jen-f2003: I'm not sure how to but things in italics... I've tried and it didn't work. I with the other question, I don't know either. I think the main thing to do is to save the story in DOC form.  
  
Kate: Hey, I'm glad you like it. Don't worry there will be some Trory in this chapter. If only for you. ^.~  
  
Phoebe1912: wow! Lot's of UPDATE things! Cool! Well, I am updating. ^.~  
  
~~  
  
Jess sat by Katie's bed. She was fast asleep. A few hours ago, the sun had come out. He would soon need to wake her for school, even though he really didn't want to. She moaned in her sleep and mumbled his name. "Jess..." She whispered in her dreams. "Stay with me... Jess..."  
  
Jess smiled. He bent down and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she found her love's eye gazing into hers. "Hey." She whispered.  
  
"Hey." Jess replied with a smile. "You need to wake up to get set for school."  
  
"I'd much rather stay with you." She moaned, running a hand threw his hair. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"No way!" Katie snapped. "I love you way more!"  
  
"Liar." Jess laughed.  
  
"Liar am I?" She pulled his lips to meet hers in a loving kiss. She moaned into his mouth as her ran a hand down her side. She rubbed his chest and licked his lips. Then the door swung open and they pulled away. Luke stood there with a slight smirk.  
  
"Luke, I was just..." Jess sat up as did Katie. Luke only shook his head.  
  
"Come on, you two are going to be late for school." Luke said. "And you know the rules, Jess, she can only stay if you keep going in school."  
  
"You mean... you'll let me stay with you?" Kate looked like she would cry.  
  
"Well of course we will." Luke said. "After that thing with your dad there's no way I'm letting you go back there."  
  
Katie screamed a happy scream and ran over and hugged Luke. "Bless you, Luke!" Jess and Luke laughed together.  
  
~~  
  
Rory stood at her locker, shoving things inside her bag. Paris was standing next to her talking about the paper. Rory nodded but her mind was else where. Paris stopped talking all at once.  
  
"Oh my word." She said, looking behind Rory. "You'll never guess who's back."  
  
Rory turned and saw Tristen smiling over at her. Rory moaned. Paris muttered something about having work to do and left as Tristen came over. He up his hand up on the Locker next to her. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, Mary." He said. "Having fun?"  
  
"My name is Rory." She stated. Tristen only smiled bigger. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face to look into his.  
  
"You are lovely, you know."  
  
"Tristen, shut up please." Rory moaned. She couldn't deal with him right at the moment. And she knew why. She had been thinking about him non-stop for the past few days. Even when she was with Dean, she thought of the boy who stood in front of her.  
  
Tristen came closer to her. "Are you still with that boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"I-I..."  
  
Tristen, taking this for a no, brought his lips to hers. Rory just stood there as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and moaned a little. He smiled at her noise as he placed his hands on her hips. She pushed him away all of the sudden and looked shocked.  
  
"Why did you just do that?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to?" Tristen said with a smirk. "See you later, Mary." He winked and walked off leaving a shocked Rory.  
  
~~ Two weeks before Christmas ~~  
  
Rory sat in Luke's looking at her sandwich. She was tiered. She hadn't stopped thinking about Tristen since the kiss. She wanted to figure out why she had feelings for him even though she was with Dean. She almost wanted to be with Tristen and not with Dean.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Rory jumped as she looked up to see Katie.  
  
"Oh... nothing..." Rory lied.  
  
Katie raised an eyebrow. She smiled and sat down in front of her. "It's a boy isn't it?"  
  
Rory nodded. "How do you know if you like someone?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you just feel it. Something inside jumps at the thought of him. And you look at him and see nothing but his eyes. You just feel it. It's like nothing written in any book." Katie smiled.  
  
"Is that how it is for you and Jess?" Rory asked.  
  
Katie nodded. "I've always felt this really weird tingling inside. It's great."  
  
"I think I like someone who isn't Dean." Rory said.  
  
"Well, that's understandable." Katie said, nodding. "Dean is your very first boyfriend, and first boyfriends never last. Rory, if you want my advice, go with the one you like best."  
  
"How do I know who I like best?"  
  
"Well, lets play a game." Katie sat up. "I'll ask you a question and you answer with out thinking, ok?"  
  
"Umm... ok." Rory replied.  
  
"Umm... this game would work a lot better if you tell me this other boys name." Katie said.  
  
"Tristen." Rory whispered.  
  
Katie nodded. "Ok, here we go." Katie took a deep breath. "Which do you like better, Black or white?"  
  
"White."  
  
"Oliver Twist or The Taming of the Shrew?"  
  
"Oliver Twist."  
  
"Love or lust?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"Who do you like better? Brad Pit or William Blake?"  
  
"William Blake."  
  
"Who do you like, Dean or Tristen?"  
  
"Tristen." Rory gasped and covered her mouth. Katie only smirked. "How did I just say that?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory, you like Tristen." Katie said. "This proves it... f I where you... I'd go talk to this boy." Rory bit her lip and looked down.  
  
"Thanks, Katie... I think I know what I have to do." Rory smiled and left. Katie smiled and shook her head.  
  
~~ The next day after school ~~  
  
Tristen walked out to the parking lot. He walked over to his car to see someone leaning on it. He almost dropped his books when he saw her.  
  
"Mary?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rory smiled at Tristen. She walked over to him without really thinking what she was doing. Within a moment, there lips where together. Tristen pulled away and looked at her. "What was that?" He asked taking in deep breaths.  
  
"I've wanted to for a long time." Rory said.  
  
"What about Dean?" Tristen asked.  
  
"I brook up with him." Rory smiled.  
  
"But... Rory..."  
  
"You called me Rory." She said. They smiled at each other before kissing again.  
  
~~ Christmas Eve ~~  
  
Tristen, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and Katie sat in the Gilmore living room. Everyone was laughing and talking. Lorelai and Luke where whispering in the corner and the teens where playing poker. Jess and Tristen had found a lot to talk about as did Katie and Rory.  
  
"Ok, people!" Lorelai said as she and Luke hopped in. "It's time for gifts!" Everyone crowded onto chairs as Lorelai walked over to the tree. "Ok first up we have..."  
  
The gifts went on for a bit. Everything was going great. Three hours and about fifteen cups of eggnog all around later, Jess led Katie outside where it was snowing. They stood there talking on the steps. Jess took Katie's hand and gazed into her eyes. He looked at his watch. 12:30 A.M. perfect!  
  
"Katie?" Jess whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Katie replied.  
  
"There is one gift you didn't get tonight."  
  
"Oh? What would that be?" Katie laughed.  
  
Jess took her hand and stood her up, walking over to the yard. He bent down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Katie stood, totally shocked.  
  
"Katie... I know we have only known each other for a few weeks... but I have never felt this way for anyone... so... what I'm asking is this... will you marry me, Katie?" Jess opened the box and showed Katie the bright, heart-shaped, ruby ring.  
  
Katie was about to cry. "Oh Jess... I will!" She flung her arms around him. He kissed her hair and smiled.  
  
"Marry Christmas, Katie." Jess whispered into her ear.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
The end.  
  
~~  
  
Authors note. So that's it! What do you think? Do you want another one? I'd love reviews! I hope you enjoy. 


End file.
